


Tell her...

by t0wergirl



Category: The 100
Genre: Bellamy Blake - Freeform, Bellarke, Clarke Griffin - Freeform, F/M, Madi (The 100) - Freeform, octavia blake - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 14:35:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20743799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t0wergirl/pseuds/t0wergirl
Summary: After getting out of the anomaly Octavia convinces Bellamy to tell Clarke how he feels.





	Tell her...

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it.

Tears streamed down Bellamy’s face as he brushed Octavia’s hair out of her face to provide some semblance of comfort to his little sister. Comfort he knew wouldn’t change anything. She was dying. Clarke had tried stabilizing her but a major artery had been opened. He knew Octavia wouldn’t make it out alive from this. They were to far from Sanctum to get her proper help.

“It’s okay,” he said between sobs. “I’m here. Every- everything will be okay.” His tears fell on Octavia’s face as he spoke. “You’re going to be fine.” Empty promises continued to spill from his mouth as he cradled his little sister in his arms. 

He cursed himself silently. It was his job to protect her but he failed. Instead of saving her, it was the other way around. If only he hadn’t gotten distracted thinking about finally finding some semblance of peace. Peace she wouldn’t get to see he reminded himself angrily. After everything they’d gone through, after everything she’d survived she had died to protect him. All because he didn’t notice the bastard who’d followed them. 

On top of everything the death was going to be slow, internal bleeding Clarke had said after checking Octavia’s wound to see if anything could be done. He wished he could trade places with her even though he knew that was impossible.

Octavia’s gaze moved to Clarke who was still hovering over her wishing she could help. “Can you-“ she began before beginning to cough violently. “Can you give us-“ she tried again but before she could continue he heard Clarke speak.

“I’ll give you some privacy,” Clarke said. Then she patted his shoulder and walked off.

“I saved you, big brother,” she said as she tried to smile. 

“Save your strength O,” he said. 

“We both know it won’t help,” she said before going into another coughing fit. When it stopped she continued to speak. “Promise me you’ll watch out for Hope,” she said. “She can totally kick your ass but it’ll be nice to know you’re looking out for her.”

“I promise,” he said as tears continued to stream down his face. 

“And—“ she began again before she started to cough once more. This time blood began to drip from her mouth and for a moment he thought this was it but then she continued to speak. “Promise me that you’ll tell Clarke how you feel.” The words were slurred but he understood what she said. “I know how you feel about her.”

“O,” he began but he didn’t know what to say. 

He knew he cared a lot for Clarke, so much he wondered why he continued to string Echo along, so much that he’d be willing to die for her just as he would for Octavia if he could and yet—

Octavia’s coughs interrupted his train of thought.

“I promise O, I promise,” he told her.

He would tell Clarke how he felt. Not just because it was his sisters dying wish but because he knew he should. He just hated that Octavia’s death had been what convinced him to finally do so. 

“I love you Bell,” she told him. Her voice almost a whisper. 

“I loved you too,” he said as he saw her eyes close one last time.

He wasn’t sure for how long he sat there sobbing on the ground besides his sister’s corpse before Clarke returned. It might have been minutes or maybe even hours. He didn’t know but he did not care.

She didn’t say a word, instead Clarke sat besides him and hugged him as he continued to cry. 

That night they’d held a funeral for his sister. They buried her near a tree an he and a couple of the delinquents spoke about her and their shared memories, as did Indra and Hope and Dioyoza.

And Clark remained by his side the entire night.

He gathered up the courage to speak with her about his feelings two months after O’s death.

Talking to Clarke usually made him happy, occasionally it upset him but never before had he felt anxious about talking to her. Yes, he’d talked to her about things that stressed him out but she had usually been a calming presence in his life but not right now. Now she was being the cause of his anxiety and this time it wasn’t because she was planning on doing something that could put her in harms way.

“You can do this,” he muttered to himself before walking towards her. 

She was speaking with Raven but once she saw him she ended the conversation and walked towards him meeting him in the middle. At least he wasn’t interrupting anything he thought as he continued to try and fail at calming himself down.

“What is it?” Clarke asked.

“What do you mean?”

She was quiet for a moment. Then she said, “you’re worried about something. It’s written all over your face.”

She was right but he didn’t tell her that. Instead he motions for the path he’d come. “Can we talk?” Bellamy asked, “in private?”

“Sure,” she replied walking over to the path. She didn’t ask what was wrong again, she just looked at him waiting until he began as they walked.

“When she—“ he began before stopping abruptly. He still couldn’t talk about her without getting choked up. After taking a moment and he continued. “Before O died she asked me to do a few things, one of them was telling you something, “She is,” he paused. “She was right. I probably should have brought this up a long time ago.” He avoided her eyes as he said that, he avoided looking at her completely. Instead of focusing on her, he chose to look at the plants that grew near the path.

“Bellamy what—“ she began before he interrupted her.

Before he lost his nerve he turned towards her and spoke. “I’m in love with you Clarke.” He expected her to say something but she didn’t. She remained silent so he continued. “I’ve been in love with you since earth, and it killed me to leave you there, I thought of you every single day and I regretted not telling you how I felt almost as much as I regretted leaving you.” As he said that his heart pounded on his chest so hard he thought he could actually hear it. 

She smiled and for a moment he thought she was going to start laughing at whatever mess of words he had strung together to tell her how he felt but she didn’t. “I love you too,” she said.

“Really?” Bellamy asked awestruck. 

Clarke nodded still smiling. “After I found Madi, we found an old radio that I tried using to contact you everyday until you returned.” Then she added, “other than Madi, it was the only thing keeping me sane.”

“Six years,” he said smiling and still a little shocked.

“Six years,” she confirmed before placing her hands on his shoulder and kissing him.

He kissed her back and wrapped his arms around her waist as he did so. 

Two Years And Seven Months Later 

As they made their way to the clearing—what everyone called the place where celebrations were held because it was literally that—Clarke took in the sights. When the moon they now called home wasn’t putting their lives in danger the place was actually lovely she thought. And now that there was some semblance of peace she could occasionally take some time to capture the sights in her drawings.

“Are we there yet?” Madi asked breaking the silent.

She and saw Bellamy roll his eyes clearly amused. “Mads, you know the walk takes twenty minutes, besides you don’t hear Vi complaining.”

“I know, but I’m excited,” she said. “And technically Octavia can’t complain since she can’t even speak yet and you’re carrying her so she doesn’t have a reason to complain,” Madi pointed out earning a laugh from Clarke.

“She’s got you there,” she said to Bellamy.

Celebrations in Sanctum were usually small, only involving the few people one considered family and a few friends but this was a celebration for everyone. It was a celebration of peace, it was held annually and at some point a gift given had become a part of the celebration, which aside from being with her friends caused most of Madi’s excitement.

Eventually after some more walking the Blake-Griffin family reached the clearing and after a few greetings Madi walked off in search of her friends while Clarke and Bellamy remained with their own and Vi. 

They spent the night with friends and family talking and joking, dancing and drinking a bit ending the night sitting at one of the many bonfires while exchanging gifts.

If someone had told the Clarke that had just arrived on earth that she survive Mt. Weather, Primefaya and so many other things she wouldn’t have believed them. And if they told her that eventually there would be peace and that she’d marry and have a baby with Bellamy Blake she would have laughed. She might even have joked that that would have been worse than surviving Primefaya if she had time to do so. But now sitting next to Bellamy holding their baby while Madi was tucked under his arm she was glad she’d survived all that all that she did.


End file.
